<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not another field trip... by queen_not_princess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142204">not another field trip...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_not_princess/pseuds/queen_not_princess'>queen_not_princess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Especially Tony, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Injured Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter lives with the Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk i need more tags, ok thats enough, peter hiding an injury, peter's life is funny sometimes, please read thank u, the avengers are all little shits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_not_princess/pseuds/queen_not_princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is living at the Avengers Tower. And his AcaDeca team is, too. For two weeks. The classic Field Trip trope that seems to be a requirement for any Spiderman fanfic base. Enjoy! (set in the Tom Holland-verse; IW and Endgame dont exist). Rated T for language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. band-aids and bullet holes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI i am updating this fic- just the title and chapter titles and tags and stuff- formerly known as Field Trip! PLEASE READ AND I HOPE U ENJOY LOVES</p><p>-queen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ow.</p><p>That really hurts. You might think it's hard to concentrate in tenth-grade calculus? Try doing it with bullet holes in your thighs.</p><p>Last night's patrol got rough- the friendly neighborhood Spiderman gig was not as friendly as you would think, especially in the backstreets of Queens. Peter got shot a few times last night- he webbed the wounds up pretty well, he had thought. Not well enough, as was evident by the stabbing pain that was effectively keeping his mind off of the mind-numbing lesson on continuous function. Or something. Again, he was decidedly not paying attention.</p><p>He carefully had avoided Mr. Stark after he swung back to the Tower, because he definitely did not want to dodge all the questions concerning the bullet holes in his suit (which was still nothing more than glorified spandex, as far as he was concerned), and he absolutely did not want Mr. Stark fussing over him if he ever did find out that Peter was hurt in any way. By God, that man would fly a team of medical professionals all the way from across the world if Peter had a papercut, let alone a gunshot wound. He had threatened it half-jokingly before, and it really didn't seem too out of the question.</p><p>Peter had been full-time living at the Avengers Tower since his Aunt May had died the past summer. It was fast, a car crash. It was like he blinked and she was gone. He had been signed into the custody of Mr. Stark within the hour, and with that single scribble of pen, his life has changed forever. In a flash, quiet mornings in the kitchen with Aunt May turned into the rowdy bumble that the Avengers common room always seemed to be buzzing with.</p><p>He was pulled from his thoughts (which were rather redundant; lots of ow and ouch) by the loud chiming of the bell signaling that his day of torture was almost over. He had been silently thanking all things holy that he didn't have gym today because holding himself back in addition to the annoying distraction of his injuries would just not be fun. At all. The only other thing he had to get through today was Academic Decathlon practice. There was something nagging at the back of his brain, but it was quickly overshadowed by the shroud of pain as he put his weight on both legs with a grunt. He trudged out into the hall slowly and fell into step with Ned, who was coming from the science room.</p><p>"Hey man, you okay?" Ned inquired as soon as he spotted the grimace on Peter's face.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good, just a little tired," Peter replied. Ned would fuss too, about how cool it was that Peter was shot, as if it was a good thing. Haha.</p><p>"You excited about whatever Harrington's gonna say?" Ned quickly asked, all thoughts about Peter's well being pushed to the back of his mind.</p><p>Ah, that was it. Mr. Harrington had been leading them up to this huge announcement that was going to be declared today. Peter had wondered about what it was briefly, in between school, patrols, homework, nights with the Avengers… he had been extremely busy.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely," he said, faux excitement dripping from every syllable.</p><p>They arrived at the AcaDeca practice three minutes late, and Mr. Harrington flashed them a look from the front of the room. They muttered rushed apologies while speed walking to their respective seats.</p><p>"Hey Penis, didja hear?" Flash called from across the room. "You're about to get busted."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Peter said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>Mr. Harrington cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I have personally arranged a field trip to the Avengers Tower with Tony Stark himself. Please be at the bus by 9:15 am on Saturday, January 5…"</p><p>All thoughts of Ned, MJ, Flash, and even the nagging pain in his legs faded away. Shit. This was going to be very, very bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABT THIS IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY YOU DONT EVEN KNOW</p><p>omg i'm so hyper today sorry</p><p>anyway hi tell me any ideas or ANYTHING that you have (it doesn't even have to be about the story i just love talking with you alllll)</p><p>this is me posting 🎶for the very first tiiiiime🎶 on this account since i got locked out of my old one lol</p><p>ugh no one is going to get it (and if u do i automatically want to be ur best friend) but the song is "like a virgin" by the queen (HEY THATS MY NAME) herself, madonna</p><p>omg i need to stop talking so much in these they r going to turn out longer than the actual chapter</p><p>comment and stay rad loves</p><p>-queen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. just sign the goddamn paper, tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>time for some d.e.a.r. (designated educational analytical reading) time!!!</p><p>did anyone else ever have that in elementary school or is it just me?? bc i was talking to my friend and she said hers meant "drop everything and read"</p><p>bahahha gifted school things ig im vibing w it either way</p><p>why am i rambling lol this was supposed to be a short note</p><p>ENJOY THIS LOVES IM RUNNING OUT OF CHARACTERS SINCE WHEN WAS THERE A LIMIT????</p><p>-queen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was in a very bad mood. At first, it was because his legs were not healing, and he really needed them to if he was ever going to 1. Go out tonight to patrol, or 2. Study for his physics exam. He didn't really need to study- he did have Tony fucking Stark at his disposal, but he wanted to anyway.</p><p>He thought he was mad about his very reluctant healing factor, and then AcaDeca practice happened. He was almost 100% sure that Tony had set him up for that one. What kind of school gets to stay at the Avengers Tower for two weeks without a little help from the inside? In addition to the excited chatter from Ned and the jeers from Flash about "all of Peter's lies coming down" after AcaDeca, he had also been trying to ignore the stupid sheet of paper in his backpack all the way home. You know, just the field trip permission sheet to be signed by a parent/guardian, the field trip that was to his own house and the guardian that was leading the goddamn field trip. The one that was to his own house, by the way, had he mentioned?</p><p>Happy glanced at him in the rearview mirror.</p><p>"What's up with you today, kid? You're not as annoying as usual," Happy said. Ouch, but it was all in good humor, so Peter let it slide.</p><p>"Did Tony not tell you?" This surprised Peter; Happy was usually in on these kinds of pranks. "My AcaDeca team is going to the Tower for a field trip. Two weeks," Peter moaned.</p><p>Happy let out an uncharacteristic snort of laughter. "Kid, your life is like a TV show sometimes…"</p><p>For the quintillionth time that day, Peter tuned out all the noise and surreptitiously peeked under the carefully wrapped bandages on his right leg. Aside from the webbing that was too stubborn to come off last night, there was no trace of any wound. It made sense, the shot was really shallow on his right leg. He checked his left leg… yep, still there. He had taken out both of the bullets in his left leg, but the entry wounds were still there and didn't show any signs of healing anytime soon. Fantastic.</p><p>"Kid? Kid? We're here," Happy said, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. Happy evidently had been calling his name for the past ten seconds, if Peter could gather anything from the ticked-off expression on his face.</p><p>"Sorry," he muttered, hopping out of the car (a little too quickly for his injuries, which was made evident by the twinge of pain that traveled through his legs). He walked into the building and stepped up to the card check bay. There were multiple card ranks that anyone with access to the building could have, the lowest being Brass Guest cards and the highest being Gold, for the Avengers and Starks. And Peter, of course, but he kind of fit into both categories a little bit.</p><p>He swiped his Gold card, and the Tower's AI announced his arrival, title, and card rank. He smiled at Darla, who was, as always, seated at the front desk- he still wasn't sure what her official title was, or why there was a front desk in the Tower, but she was nice, so he always said hi.</p><p>"Hey, Fri," he muttered as he stepped into the elevator.</p><p>"Hello, Peter. Would you like me to alert Boss of your arrival?" Friday asked politely.</p><p>"No thanks, I'm mad at him," Peter replied bluntly. It was true, Peter would just confront Tony himself as soon as he got upstairs to the Avengers common room.</p><p>"As you wish. I assume that you would like me to direct you to floor 47?"</p><p>"Yes, please. Thanks, Fri."</p><p>With a ding, the doors opened to the Avengers floor of the building. Thor, Wanda, Bruce, Sam, and Scott were all off-world, leaving Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Clint, who were all lounging in front of the television when Peter stepped in. Tony, sleep-deprived as ever but not in his classic suit getup, was slouched on the reading chair, and Steve and Bucky were sitting side-by-side on the sofa, both looking very awake. Clint was sitting on the arm of the sofa, and Natasha was cross-legged on the floor. Although she appeared casual, Peter knew that there were probably at least three weapons strapped to her person.</p><p>Tony started at the ding and smiled as soon as he saw Peter standing there.</p><p>"Hey, Pete, how was school?" Tony asked, who was trying and failing to conceal his laughter.</p><p>"Oh, how was school?" Peter mocked. "You know how school was. God, you are so…" Peter cut himself off before he said anything that he would regret.</p><p>"What happened?" Natasha asked.</p><p>"I helped arrange a field trip for Pete," Tony said, feigning confusion. "I couldn't imagine why he would be mad at me!"</p><p>"It's to here," Peter groaned. "Like, to the Tower. For two weeks."</p><p>There was a pause, and then the entire team roared with laughter.</p><p>"You're going on a field trip to your own house?" Steve said in between hiccups.</p><p>Peter just stalked off to his room, ignoring the gasps of laughter that had since doubled. He knew 100% that the team would do absolutely everything that they could to humiliate him, and he was not looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorreyyyyyy this was just a filler loves the next few will hopefully be better</p><p>LMK IF U LOVE IT, LMK IF U HATE IT AND COMMENTS MAKE MY HEART GO 🎶boom clap🎶 (the sound of my heart the beat goes on and on and on and on and)</p><p>shoutout to all my 00's kids lol</p><p>apparently i'm just going to make a song reference in all my end notes it's not even on purpose i swear</p><p>also why do i always do all caps in these??? i'm not yelling at you guys i swear im just caffeinated</p><p>ly all -queen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. magic school bus ride (please let this be a normal field trip)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>djshhdjjs did anyone get my ms. frizzle reference??? watching magic school bus in elementary was my whole childhood omg</p><p>i hope you enjoyyyyyyyy</p><p>-queen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though the days leading up to it had been filled with excitement and suspense on behalf of Midtown Highschool's AcaDeca team (and dread on behalf of Peter), Saturday, January 5 had finally arrived. Peter dragged himself into the parking lot behind the gym at 9:17 am sharp (okay, so he wasn't punctual) with absolute trepidation. It seemed kind of redundant to drive all the way to Midtown just to go all the way back, but Peter was determined to draw as little attention to his predicament as possible, so he had Happy do it anyway.</p><p>As the bus's doors hissed closed behind him, the sounds of excited chatter filled his ears. He dropped into the seat that Ned had been saving for him towards the back. As always, Betty sat in the very front, MJ sat in the very back, and Flash sat in the middle, a few seats away from Peter and Ned. Ned was fangirling over the Avengers and MJ was silently sketching in her notebook, glancing up occasionally at the scenery flashing by the windows.</p><p>"Bro, we're going to the Avengers Tower. This is so cool. Do you think we'll meet the Black Widow? Do you think we'll meet Captain America?"</p><p>"You have already met both of those people."</p><p>"Yeah, but I mean…" Ned gasped. "Oh my god, what if all the Avengers come meet us personally?"</p><p>"That would suck," Peter deadpanned. His head was resting up against the window, which was really giving him a headache, but at the moment he didn't care at all.</p><p>"This is going to be so cool… Do you know where we'll sleep?"</p><p>"Ned, you have literally been to the Tower so many times with me."</p><p>"I bet we'll get to see the training room!" Ned continued, undeterred.</p><p>After almost an hour, the bus arrived at the impressively tall and shiny Avengers Tower, leaving the excited students to pile onto the sidewalk before driving off to wherever school buses go when their work is done. (No, seriously, do they have a special parking lot or something? Peter honestly didn't know.)</p><p>Mr. Harrington held the door open for the students, who walked in marveling at the interior design. Contrary to popular belief, Tony had designed the lobby and most of the building himself, and he really did have an eye for it. A crisp-looking woman greeted them, introducing herself as Erica, their tour guide.</p><p>"Welcome to the headquarters for Stark Industries, more commonly known as the Avengers Tower!" At this, a collective cheer went up from the excited congregation.</p><p>"Our first stop will be the card check bay," Erica continued. "It provides access to the Tower as well as all of its assets. You will all be receiving temporary Brass Guest cards that will grant you entry for exactly two weeks," she explained.</p><p>"Excuse me, do you have time to answer a few questions that I have about the cards? It's for the school paper," Betty said, holding up one of those microphones that reporters carry on TV (where the hell did she get one of those microphones that reporters carry on TV?).</p><p>"Uh- sure, what questions do you have?" Erica stammered, taken aback by Betty's forwardness so early into the tour.</p><p>"First of all, what are the different types of cards besides Brass Guest cards?"</p><p>"Well, there are five status levels: Brass Guest, for temporary visitors, Bronze, for low-level interns, Silver, for employees and high-level interns, Platinum, for close friends of the Starks, and Gold, for the Starks and the Avengers." Another cheer. What do you call the opposite of a tough crowd?</p><p>As Betty continued to bombard the poor tour guide, the latter began to pass out shiny reddish Brass cards.</p><p>"Hey! Penis Parker didn't get one!" Flash shouted, interrupting the steady (if not slightly interrogational) dialogue between Betty and Erica. In fact, Peter would have preferred to get a Brass card, if only to keep his cover, but Erica seemed to be under direct instructions from Mr. Stark himself, as she had very conspicuously skipped over him when passing out the cards.</p><p>"This proves he's not an intern here! They won't even let him in!" Flash cried again.</p><p>"It literally proves the opposite," MJ said without looking up from her sketchbook. "He probably already has a card." Flash just rolled his eyes at this; honestly, he must be allergic to logic or something.</p><p>"Alright, who wants to go first?" Mr. Harrington asked hurriedly, probably hoping to prevent any more conflict.</p><p>"I will!" Betty rushed to the front of the group, looking around as if to dare anyone to challenge her for the spot. When no one did, she marched to the card bay and swiped her card.</p><p>"Betty Brant, Brass Guest," Friday announced to the class. Many students jumped at the formless voice coming from what seemed like thin air. Oh. Shit. Peter had forgotten about that part. The part where your name and card level was announced to everyone? That part. He had hoped to inconspicuously swipe his Gold card without anyone noticing the difference, but that was clearly out of the question.</p><p>"Relax, that was just Friday, Mr. Stark's personal and self-designed AI," Erica assured the group. The students went through the bay one by one, swiping their cards and looking around in wonder once their names were announced. At last, it was Peter's turn. At this point, he was panicking and desperately trying to find a way out of the situation. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself, but with a pointed look from Mr. Harrison, he reluctantly swiped his card.</p><p>"Peter Parker, Gold Status. Welcome back, Peter. Would you like me to alert Boss of your arrival?"</p><p>Peter turned to see everybody gazing at him, slack-jawed. According to his Gold status and the explanation from Erica, he was either a Stark or an Avenger, and admitting to either of these was entirely out of the question.</p><p>"Hi, Peter! What are you doing here? I thought you were in school," a friendly voice called from the front desk. Goddammit, Darla, not the time...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whenever i got a notif that i have a comment it makes me so happy</p><p>anyway pls leave a comment i always respond</p><p>also side note: autocorrect literally hates me today bc it keeps autocorrecting my literal name that i type all the time to "dweeb". how does queen turn into dweeb??? does it have a grudge lol</p><p>anyways i know his injury wasn't really in this but it hasn't gone away... it will make a mystery reappearance in a couple chapters ((oooooh mystery))</p><p>-queen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hang tight bird boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI PLEASE READ AND I RLY HOPE U ENJOY</p><p>taking a brief hiatus so i will be MIA for like a couple months?? subscribe and you won't miss anything!!!!</p><p>ly all -queen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wow, the floor really was not doing a very good job of swallowing him up. Though he was sure that he could have come up with a logical argument as to why he had the highest-access pass available to card owners, nothing really came to mind.</p><p>"I-I'm Mr. Stark's personal intern," he finally stammered out. That's the excuse of the century for sure. His excuse was lame and stupid, but the rest of his class reluctantly and somewhat disbelievingly turned their attention from the red-faced Peter to the amused (and slightly bemused) Erica. Ned was wide-eyed and incredulous and seemed to be trying to communicate with Peter telepathically.</p><p>A voice from his left startled him as he began to walk with the rest of the group.</p><p>"That was a lame-ass excuse," MJ said into his ear.</p><p>"Uh- it wasn't an excuse, I'm his intern, so he wanted me to be able to access all the floors…" his faux explanation tapered off as MJ's look burned straight into his soul. He could stop a bus with his bare hands, but god, if looks could kill…</p><p>"Don't waste your breath. Have you been staying here since your aunt died?" she asked, as always, getting straight to the point. She took his lack of an answer as an invitation to continue. "Well, all of a sudden, you were wearing all sorts of expensive clothes and getting dropped off in limos, and you wouldn't tell us where you were staying, and, I mean, I'm not dumb. Or blind. So…"</p><p>"Ok, fine, yeah, Mr. Stark adopted me the day she died. I've been living here ever since, so. You promise you won't tell?"</p><p>"Ok, loser, your secret's safe with me."</p><p>"Thank you. So much," he said. She just rolled her eyes. Oh- but that was a little bit of a smile, wasn't it?</p><p>As he continued to walk with the rest of the group, he had a strange feeling that there was something or someone above him. He felt his spidey sense tingle every few seconds, and he was so on edge that he didn't even notice that Ned was trying to get his attention.</p><p>"Dude! You almost got caught! Don't you want to stick it to Flash and show him that you haven't been lying this whole time?"</p><p>"If I do that, there are some things that would become pretty obvious, like, I don't know, the masked vigilante thing?" Peter hissed.</p><p>"I know, but-" Ned was cut off by a figure dropping from the ceiling (no, the vents) and landing in a crouch on the floor. He takes a bow and a step forward, right in front of the exasperated Peter and the insanely stunned Ned.</p><p>"Hey, Clint," Peter sighs, just as the whole class bursts into whispers of "Holy shit, it's Hawkeye!" and "How does Penis know Hawkeye?"</p><p>"Hey, Pete!" Clint says, ruffling Peter's hair with a look that said I know exactly what I'm doing.</p><p>"I'm on a field trip, Clint! Tony promised not to come anywhere near me!" Peter hissed, just low enough so that his clamoring classmates couldn't hear his words.</p><p>"I'm not Tony, so it doesn't apply to me."</p><p>"God, Clint…"</p><p>"Just came to say hi to my favorite high school student."</p><p>"Hi right back to ya, dude. Now please go back to where you came from."</p><p>"Harsh. I thought you'd be happy to see me, especially after-"</p><p>"Shhh! I don't need my whole class to know about my living situation, Barton!" Peter cut him off before Clint could replay this morning's events, including saving the last Pop-Tart for Peter, despite everyone else's insistence that they needed it the most.</p><p>"Sorry, Nat sent me to check up on you, she was worried about you. Don't ask me why. And don't tell her I told you under any circumstances."</p><p>"Fine. At least pretend that I'm Tony's personal intern. It's the only cover I have at the moment."</p><p>"Really? Do I have to?"</p><p>"Yes! Please!"</p><p>"Well, kid," Clint announces, loud enough for everyone else to hear, "Tell me if you make any more progress on Tony's- I mean, Mr. Stark's, um… intern work. Or paperwork. Whichever comes first." With that, he salutes and strides off, leaving the class to shriek and geek out over meeting an Avenger. Even if it was Hawkeye. (Kidding. Kind of.)</p><p>With that humiliating episode out of the way, Peter hoped that maybe things would only look up from there. But, of course, this was the first day of two weeks. That meant that the trip wasn't even 7% over with. And in the 7% that Peter had been through already, he had his cover almost blown twice. And only one of the Avengers had dropped by to say hi. So not only was he struggling to keep his obvious stress under the radar, but he also knew that he was inevitably in for a hell of a ride.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY LOVES sorry i haven't updated for the past, like, ten years- i passed my chem exam- that didn't get me any closer to owning Marvel, though, so i still don't lol</p><p>LMK WHAT YOU LIKED/DIDNT LIKE i'm open to cOnStRUcTiVe criticism</p><p>favorite lines make me 🎶feel like i'm floating🎶 cloud 9 by beach bunny iykyk</p><p>have a good day loves</p><p>-queen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. do i at least get a lollipop?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here it is. hope you love it lol I'm writing ch. 6 right now</p>
<p>thanks for tolerating my hiatus loves!</p>
<p>-queen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the short but sweet tour of the R&amp;D labs, the class made its way to the temporary dormitories. Their Bronze passes allowed easy access to each dorm, separated into boys and girls. Ned and Peter bunked together, Peter on top and Ned on bottom. By that point, the boys had started unpacking their bags into the niches that surrounded each bunk bed, making a huge mess of the formerly pristine room in mere minutes. The rest of the day was rather uneventful, as the tour guides hadn’t planned anything for their first day. After gorging themselves on lunch, the team had nothing to do but sit in their rooms, talking and scrolling on their phones.</p>
<p>Peter was sitting on his bed when his head lurched, causing his cracked StarkPhone to drop to the covers with a light <i>thump</i>. His vision compounded, and he was seeing three of everything- he looked down, and he saw three- no, four- identical pools of blood quickly expanding on his sheets- his brain was cotton, and his veins ran with fire- his head was imploding and exploding simultaneously- it took everything in him not to scream out at the top of his lungs- his heartbeat was a drumbeat in his ears… </p>
<p>And he was suddenly in the bathroom, blood-smudged hands fumbling to lock the door, leaving rusty smears on the metal of the doorknob. He tremblingly unwrapped his wound, nearly passing out from the strong coppery scent as the pain nearly overpowered him. His whole world was fuzzy, and the blood steadily pumping out of the bullet hole only enforced the notion that he should <i>call Tony</i>. He picked up his phone that he had subconsciously grabbed from his sheets and pressed on the first contact under the <i>D</i>’s. The phone rang four times before he picked up.</p>
<p>“<i>Hey, kid, what’s up?</i>” Peter almost sobbed in relief at the sound of Tony’s voice.<br/>“Tony. I’m-”</p>
<p>“<i>Are you okay? Pete?</i>”</p>
<p>“No- I-I’m in the dorm- <i>blood-</i>”</p>
<p>And everything went black.<br/>…</p>
<p>His eyes opened and immediately clamped shut again, instinctively shielding his retinas from the blinding white of the room. His head was throbbing in time with the rhythmic beeps that filled the room. He forced his eyes open and suppressed every urge to snap them shut again. He looked around the room groggily, his eyes stopping on the figure that was slumped in the chair next to his bed. He smiled as he recognized Tony, sitting in wait next to his hospital bed, evidently asleep. Wait- his <i>hospital bed?</i> He bolted upright, dislodging Tony’s hand from his shoulder, causing the man to jolt awake in a shock.</p>
<p>“<i>Pete?</i> Kid, are you- oh, lord, Pete, calm down-” His hand clamped around Peter’s, who was looking around, panicked, as he slowly came out of his dreamy trance, induced by the morphine that was steadily dripping from the IV attached to his arm.</p>
<p>“What the hell happened?” Peter asked as the beeping grew steadily faster.</p>
<p>“Let’s start out with my questions. First of all, I’m very glad you’re okay. You had me really fucking worried. Second off, never ever do that again. I might have to kill you if you die on me.”</p>
<p>“Tony, I-”</p>
<p>“Me first. Bruce said that you’ve had this injury for at least <i>two days</i>. Two days! Care to explain?”</p>
<p>“I can-”</p>
<p>“Still my turn. How the hell did you manage to sneak this one past me? You could have <i>died</i>. You can’t keep pretending like you’re fine when you’re bleeding out under my kitchen table!” Tony took a deep breath, his hand still clutching Peter’s in a death grip. “Okay. Your turn.”</p>
<p>“What happened? Everything was fine yesterday-”</p>
<p>“-it was most certainly not, seeing as you had the gunshot yesterday, too-”</p>
<p>“-and I was barely even bleeding!”</p>
<p>“Kid, I swear, if you try to downplay this injury one more time…”</p>
<p>“Sorry. What the fuck happened?”</p>
<p>“Answer my question first and maybe I’ll tell you,” Tony snapped back.</p>
<p>“Nothing-”</p>
<p>“<i>Pete-</i>”</p>
<p>“Sorry- It was just a simple mugging on patrol a couple of nights ago! Nothing big, the guy just shot me a couple times when I was swinging away!”</p>
<p>“God, kid, a <i>couple of nights ago</i>? Bruce said it was bad, but-”</p>
<p>“Since when was Bruce back?”</p>
<p>“Since I called him back to help save my kid’s life, who was bleeding out on the floor of my own building!”</p>
<p>“Oh. Look, Tony, I’m really sorry- I didn’t mean for this- for any of this-” Peter trailed off.</p>
<p>“I know, kid. I know. <i>Fuck,</i> I was so worried about you.” He pulled Peter into a bear hug. Unbeknownst to both, each shed silent tears behind each other’s backs.</p>
<p>Finally, they pulled away.</p>
<p>“Hey, Fri, would you mind calling Bruce in here?” Tony asked thickly.</p>
<p>“<i>Sure, Boss. He’s on his way.</i>”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Fri,” both said together.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Dr. Banner entered the room, smiling as he saw Peter upright and awake.</p>
<p>“Good to have you back, Peter. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Tired, but no pain.” It was only a little lie.</p>
<p>“Good. We gave you some accelerated morphine to counteract your fast metabolism. It should be effective, but as we weren’t sure exactly how fast you process those types of things, we used Steve’s morphine. We believe you might need a stronger dosage if this happens again,” Bruce said.</p>
<p>Peter and Tony shared a look, Peter’s eyes meeting Tony’s guiltily.</p>
<p>“Your wound, while bandaged, still had a loose bullet under the skin. The bullet eventually floated close enough to your femoral artery that it nicked the edge. That’s what caused you to start bleeding out. If not for your healing factor, you would have been dead in seconds,” Bruce finished.</p>
<p>“But- I thought I got all the bullets out?” Peter said, phrasing it more like a question. Tony mumbled something under his breath, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands over his eyes as if he had a headache. He probably did.</p>
<p>“This was a splintering bullet. Essentially, as soon as it enters the skin, it fractures into pieces to make it harder for the victim to remove it completely. It’s very effective,” Bruce explained.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we gathered that, Bruce,” Tony muttered. “Kid, at this rate, I’ll be gray by February.”</p>
<p>“The good news is, now that the bullets are all gone, you’re almost completely healed. You should be on your feet by tomorrow. For now, you should have a wheelchair, or at least a crutch, but you’re free to leave and go to your own room if you so desire,” Bruce continued, effectively ignoring Tony’s snark.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m ready to leave, thanks,” Peter said, at the same time as Tony said, “I don’t care what you say, kid, you’re getting a wheelchair.”</p>
<p>“A <i>wheelchair?</i> Tony, I hardly need a crutch!”</p>
<p>“You’re getting a wheelchair.”</p>
<p>“<i>Tony…</i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you love it?? did you hate it?? let me know please please</p>
<p>if you have any ideas/thoughts for/about this fic please leave a comment! i appreciate anyone who has done so already</p>
<p>bye loves!! ch. 6 out soon</p>
<p>-queen</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment if u liked it and lmk what i can do better have a really effing good day and ily all &lt;333</p><p>-queen</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>